100 Drabbles
by TooLateForASoliloquy
Summary: I used the 100 Drabbles to introduce all of you to my fictional marching band. It's based on my real life band, with some slightly major charactor changes. Rated for language, minor sexual content, and slash. Yep, marching band has slash!
1. List Introduction

**Introducing...**

**My imaginary marching band!**

**And how better to do that, than with 100 various drabbles!**

**Disclaimer: All out of my life and mind unless I say otherwise.**

* * *

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgement

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colours

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

57. Versus

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Luck

60. Impressions

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings

* * *

Introduction.

It was the first day of band camp. Tom, Bill, Randy, Drake, Nina, Dani, Carly, and Donnie always sat together during breaks. It was like a rule. All of Lynnette High School Marching Band knew this. Nina, Dani, and Carly had been best friends since 3rd grade. Tom, Randy, and Drake were almost the mirror image of these girls, only boys, and two years younger. Donnie and Bill didn't exactly get along, but they were both in drum line with Nina, so they put up with each other. It was going to be a good year, even if Leslie, Minnie, and Owen insisted on glaring at them the whole time.

* * *

**Come on! Reveiw!!**


	2. Complicated

**Mmm. Band slash!**

**Disclaimer: All mine.**

**Warnings: Implied Slash! Man on Man love! Not explicit!**

* * *

Tom looked at Bill. Bill looked at Tom. No one else was looking. They smiled. They liked each other. It wasn't that hard to understand. Tom liking Bill. Bill liking Tom. It should be so simple. But it wasn't. It would never be simple. Not here in Lynette, Ohio. Not now in 2008. Not while people were so close-minded. So for now, they would sit on the curb, looking at each other when no one else was looking.

"Band! Fall In!"

They stopped looking at each other. It was time to focus on the music. They liked the music. It was simple.

* * *

**I'll do more on their developing relationship later.**

**If you have any ideas for where that could lead, review!**


	3. Making History

**Totally True!**

**Names have all been changed!**

**Disclaimer: Mine!**

* * *

"Another one?" asked Donnie for the tenth time in a row.

"Yes, another one." sigh Neil.

Neil was our band director. No. Neil was our _summer _band director. We had a new director coming in for the school year. This wasn't the first time. The school year before, we had had Mr. Tofwat, who didn't give a rats ass about the band, seeing as he was retiring, and wouldn't have to deal with us any more. This was all his fault. He was the one who had taken the year before that one off, leaving us with the goofiest, most incompetent director in the world, Mr. Packs. He was a first year teacher who spent the first semester struggling for control, and quit before Christmas break. Then the school sen in Neil. Neil was the best director ever. He knew how to have fun and keep control at the same time. Then, Mr. Tofwat came back.

It's one year later, and we're sitting on the front steps of the school. Neil just told us the news. He was being replaced. We were getting another director.

Nina sighed. This had to be a record.

* * *

**It has been brought to my attention by one of my fave reviewers, SheWhoMustRockAndRoll, that our situation closely resembles the DADA thing in Harry Potter! **

**'Neil' is our Lupin! **

**Review!**


	4. Rivalry

**True story, pretty much.**

**Disclaimer: All out of my life, but I do not own Alex Carpenter. (No matter how much I wish I did.)**

_

* * *

_

Whoa! She really is _pissed! This is the first time she's even acknowledged me in weeks!_

Nina laughed to herself as Minnie pointed her way, whispering to Leslie. She and Minnie had been best friends for years, until about a month ago, when Minnie had gotten in the middle of Nina's fight with Leslie and Owen. When Nina refused to admit that she was being immature and needed to apologize, Minnie told her that Leslie was a better friend and she didn't need Nina in her life. They had been fighting ever since, especially over one, Alex Carpenter. Before the fight, Nina, Minnie, Carly, and Dani had been planning to go see Alex live together. Since Nina was their ride, Minnie ended up staying home.

It was the day after the concert and Nina was showing off the tie that Alex had signed. She could tell that Minnie was regretting what she said. She knew Minnie would come crawling back eventually, but Nina wouldn't take her back. She liked her new Minnie-free life, and if that meant making an enemy out of her ex-best friend, that's what she would do.

* * *

**You know what goes great with a new chapter?**

**Reviews!!**


	5. Unbreakable

**This one was inspired by something the real Minnie and I tried about two years ago.**

**Disclaimer: All mine!**

* * *

"No way!" insisted Randy. "No freaking way!"

"Yeah! I'm telling you!" cried Tom.

"I'm with Randy. There's no way in hell it'll work!"

"Shut up, Drake! It'll be fine! I know what I'm doing!"

"Oh really? You've done this before?"

"Well, no, but-"

"So you don't know-"

"I have an idea of the-"

"Guys! Come on! Cool it!"

"Alright, fine." said Tom, calming down from his argument with Drake. "Will you guys just trust me?"

After a bit of thought, Drake and Randy agreed.

**2 minutes later**

The trio stood around the case, none of them daring to open it. Finally, Drake cracked. He unlatched the black box and pulled out the trumpet to inspect it.

Perfect.

The boys looked up at the hill they just threw it down and back to the trumpet. Fifty feet and not a scratch. It was official. Those cases were indestructible

* * *

**Eh? Reviews?**


	6. Obsession

**Disclaimer: Ben is mine. No touching.**

**Another completly true one.**

16 measures rest.

Nina looked up to where the drum major was conducting and sighed with disappointment.

_Nina looked up to the podium. Backed by stadium lights, he looked like a god. She loved the way his jacket lifted with the rhythm of his arms. She loved the way he danced around with his hands above his head. She loved the way he slouched, just a bit, with his hands in his pockets. She loved the way he would take off his signature Detroit Lions hat, run his fingers through his perfect hair, flatten it, then carefully put his hat back in place. What she didn't love was the way he didn't acknowledge her existence. Ever. Oh well, everyone has their flaws. Other than that, Ben was perfect. The song ended and Ben lead them off the field. Back in the stands, he passed her a bottle of water and their fingers brushed. Nina almost died._

Amy was a decent conductor, but she definitely wasn't Ben.

Ben was gone.

**Sad. I know.**


	7. Eternity

**This is a sad one. It made me cry writing it.**

**Disclaimer: These awesome people are mine!**

* * *

The rest of the band was on their way out, but Nina had some unfinished business. It had been Neil's last day. They performed in the Autumn Amazement parade at the state's best amusement park. That meant getting in free to ride until the parade started that evening.They had ridden together. It was the perfect day.

But the day was over, and it was time to say goodbye. Nina hadn't been looking forward to this. she walked up to him, fighting back tears. This was the second time she'd said goodbye to him, and no one knew when the next time would be.

"Thanks. For everything. I'm really going to miss you."

Neil smiled a sad smile.

"I'll miss you to. Keep in touch. You know how to reach me."

This was true. Nina was the only one in the band that had Neil's phone number. They emailed back and forth, as well.

"You know I will."

Before she could think, she hugged him tight. He hugged her back. They were alone in the hall outside the band room, and time seemed to freeze. The hug only lasted a few seconds, but to Nina, it seemed like forever.

They said goodbye one more time, reminding each other to keep in touch, and went their separate ways. Both of them knowing Fate would bring them together again.

* * *

**Tear**

**A review will cheer me up!**


	8. Gateway

**I still have this recorded on Mobi!**

**Disclaimer:Mine!**

* * *

"Carley! Say words!" said Nina, putting her Mp3 player under her friend's nose.

"Uh, words?"

"Come on, What's Seaper High gonna be like?"

Carly's eyes lite up. She smiled and started bouncing up and down in her seat.

"It's going to be wonderful!! I can see it now! The golden gates opening before us to a stadium the size of Heinz Field it's self!!"

Carly's prediction couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Seaper was the epitome of ghetto. We had police escorts into the stadium and around the field when we performed. But when we left, the other band formed a gateway behind us.

* * *

**So, this was a crappy one. It was a long story, so It's hard to explain. Apparently. before this game, we got threatened, so everyone was watching out for us!**


	9. Death

**Oh! New Chapter! I know! You're so excited, right?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes. I don't think anyone does.**

* * *

"HEAD! SHOULDER! KNEES AND TOES! KNEES AND TOES! HEAD! SHOULDER! KNEES AND TOES! EYES AND EARS AND MOUTH AND NOSE! CRAP!!" sang Drake at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not really sure, but I don't think that's how it goes." said his sister Dani. The group was sitting on the hot pavement during break. At this moment, Drake was attempting to correctly sing Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes with the movements. So far, he's called his shoulders his toes, his nose his mouth, and poked himself in the eye twice. Needless to say, it wasn't going well. Just then, the girl that they fondly call "Ducky" came over and sat down.

"What's that sound?" she joked.

"Oh, that's just Drake's brain dying!" laughed Nina.

Drake chose that moment to poke himself in the eye. Again. Everyone clapped.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." said Ducky, shaking her head.

* * *

**Pretty much true. Yeah, we're weird.**


	10. Oppertunities

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, it really happened.**

* * *

Carly sighed.

_Just looking at them killed her more inside. The way they put their heads together, sharing ear phones on the bus. What saved her were hear friends. Dani and Nina where the only ones that kept her going during those few months. Leslie had been her best friend. She trusted her with everything. The one thing she couldn't trust her with. Owen. Her boyfriend. When she found out, she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. They had told her, but it was too much to take. Even seeing it herself didn't convince her. The lies were what got her. When she could them at the library after Leslie said she was babysitting and Owen said he was grounded pushed her over the edge. If there was one thing she hated more than a cheater, it was a liar. Then, in defence, he went after Nina. He said she was snooping around too much, that they had to lie to get away from her. Ha! If they weren't doing anything wrong, why did they need away from Nina? So, finally, she dumped him. And he had the decency to wait 5 minutes before he was official with Leslie._

That was over now. She had her friends, and they were all that mattered. It was a new year. Who knew what could happen?

* * *

**This was another tearjerker to write, but I think it's one of my best.**

**Tell me if you agree!**


	11. 33

**Okay, then! Another one! Ha ha, real numbers this year! I know, we're small!**

**Disclaimer: Whoop, Whoop! All from my mind!**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

It was Mr. Versen's first day, and apparently, he was used to a much bigger band.

"Yes. Positive."

It was Vicky's sixth year as auxiliary assistant, and she knew what she was doing.

"Total?"

Mr. Vensen was a bit nervous coming into a new school, but now he was teriffied. The band was so small.

"Nope, instrumentalists. There are 46 total"

Vicky had seen five band directors come in and leave, including two in one year. She could handle this guy.

"So...33?"

"Yes, 33."

This would be a long year.

* * *

**Yay for new, scared directors.**

**But really, our new director is doing a great job.**

**However, we all miss Neil!!**


	12. Dead Wrong

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write, because it's one of my favorite memories from this year!**

**Disclaimer: I own the moment, but i don't own Pantera.**

"Oh look! Pantera!!"

* * *

"Where?" Nina rolled over and looks into Dani's kitchen.

"Hiding behind to toaster!! Oh look! They just ran behind the fridge" said Dani, voice dripping with sarcasm. Nina glared. "On Vh1, Genius!"

"Oh, shut up! What time is it anyway? Carly passed out around 1:30."

They two girls looked over at their sleeping friend. Just then, something happened on television that caught both of their attentions.

"I thought I could do anything and there wasn't a damn thing that could beat me...I was wrong. I was wrong."

Both of them looked at Phil Anselmo, then at each other.

They had thought no quote could beat a marching band quote.

They were wrong. They were wrong.

* * *

**Yeah, I actually looked up the exact quote!**

**While doing that, I found a lot of other Phil Anselmo quotes that I liked!**

**This is one about reviews (not really, but it works):**

**"Right the fuck right now!"**


	13. Running Away

**This one was awesome to write, seeing as it's a true story, and in case you haven't figured it out, Nina represents me.**

**Disclaimer: This is all me!**

* * *

"Did you see that? He touched me again!" whispered Carly as Owen passed her. Fortunately, Nina _had _seen the way he touched her arm and winked. Leslie didn't seem to noticed his inappropriate displays of affection towards his ex-girlfriend, but she, as well as everyone else within a ten-foot radius, was about to be informed. Nina was sick of him.

"Look," said Nina, turning around, "Carly's to nice to tell you off, but I'm not! Leave her the fuck alone!"

"What happens between us isn't any of your business!" yelled Owen.

"It is now!" said Nina, calmly. As Owen opened his mouth to argue, Nina felt as sudden wave of fury come over her. She couldn't control herself. Before she knew what was going on, the world froze. Through her daze, she saw a fist connecting with Owen's jaw in slow motion. Just as Nina wondered who's fist it was, she felt the pain on her hand. Owen fell to the ground, eyes wide with shock. Suddenly, the realization hit her.

"Shit." she whispered to herself. Nina grabbed Carly's arm and ran.

* * *

**The only thing that can give me a bigger rush is you reviewing!**


	14. Judgement

**This one takes place prior to Eternity. 7 hours, to be exact! **

**Claimer: True one!**

The lines were long, the chatter was loud, and the guys were hot. The Lynette Tigers were at Cooperland, the best amusement park in the state! More specifically, Nina, Dani, Tori, and Carly were in line for the Snap Dragon, the parks fastest roller coaster.

"How about him?"

"Not tall enough"

"Oh! That ones tall!"

"Not enough hair! My guy needs hair!"

"OK...That guy has hair!"

"He's short!"

"Fine! Oh! Oh! That guy's tall and he has hair!!"

"Nina, he's like, 50!"

Nina and Dani had a tradition of stalking hot guys every time they left their little town. Today, though, they couldn't seem to agree on a guy. Every guy Nina pointed out had something wrong in Dani's eyes. Tori and Carly both found them ridiculous.

"Oh! How about that guy! In the polo!"

Everyone turned to look at the guy Nina was pointing to.

"Uh, Nina? That's Neil."

"Don't judge me."

* * *

**I now give you permission to judge me. **

**Review!**


	15. Seeking Solstice

**Claimer: Mine!!**

**Warning: Language is a bit strong.**

* * *

It was hot. Donnie hated the heat. He missed winter.

_"Jesus! I'm freezing!"_

_"You'd think the lights would warm this place up a bit!"_

_"It's like 4 fuckin' degrees!"_

_All around Donnie, people were complaining about the weather. It was the first game of playoffs and it was snowing. Donnie hated the cold. He longed for summer._

Suddenly, Donnie was ready for the longest day of summer. He'd endure anything to keep his mind off of the cold winter games ahead.

* * *

**Short one, I know! This was the hardest one!**


	16. Excuses

**Finally! More Bill/Tom! **

**Claimer:My characters, My plot, My slash!**

**Warning: This talks about dude-on-dude-ness! Don't like, don't read. Kinda like 'Don't ask, don't tell', but not as fun.**

* * *

"What do you mean, you want to stop? I care about you! You can't just stop caring for someone! "

"I know, Bill! But that's not enough!"

"Tom, listen to me! I love you!"

"I love you too! You know I do! It's just, this is too hard for me! I don't want to lie anymore!"

"So don't!"

"Don't? That's all you've got? Don't! Damn it, Bill, it's not that easy!!"

"Why not? Why are you so scared of what everyone thinks! Don't I mean anything to you?!"

"You mean everything to me! That's why I want to protect you! Protect us!"

"Always with the excuses! When will you stop?"

"When I don't need them anymore! When the world is alright with two guys being together!!"

"Together?"

The two boys, who had, up until now, been in a heated argument, stared at the door to the uniform closet. There stood Nina, holding several hat boxes and staring, open mouthed at the pair.

"Nina! Ugh... by together, I meant...uh..."

"Not so good with excuses now, are you?"

* * *

**Hiding in the closet!**

**Anyone catch that?**


	17. Vengance

The first part happened, and the picture was hilarious!

The second part is my slashy mind, and the real Tom and Bill are'nt currently out, but the shirts say it all!

Claimer: Mine!

* * *

"So, she really deleted it?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I checked her phone."

"Good! Man, that picture made us look like a couple of fuckin' queers! What were you doing to me, anyway?"

"I was trying to pick you up! It's not my Fault you're getting fat!"

"Fat?! I'm tiny!! You're just weak!!"

"Whatever! That doesn't matter! What matter's is Nina made us look like a couple of fags, and we need to get her back!"

As Drake and Randy plotted their revenge,Tom sat in silence, holding back tears and suddenly hating himself for the feelings he had toward Bill.

* * *

Review!


	18. Love

So true, it hurts.

Claimer: All mine!!

* * *

"AWWWWW! That's so cute! Ducky has boyfriend!!"

"Shut up!" ground out Ducky as she blushed scarlet.

"Why? Don't you want everyone to know that YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH FRANK!!"

"I hate you!!"

"But you looooove FRANK!!"

"Stop it! Ugh! Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because no one likes you!" responded Nina with an impish grin. "Well, except Frank, but that's because YOU'RE DATING HIM!!"

"I. Hate. You."

This was the third day Nina had gone around telling the whole school about Ducky and Frank's relationship. It it weren't all true, Ducky would have killed her by now.

* * *

Hit it up!!


	19. Tears

Unfortunately, this is also true.

Claimer: From my bipo life.

* * *

Minnie had changed. This hit her during lunch one day, while Leslie babbled about how good her hair looked. Until that moment, Minnie had actually been paying attention, something she never would have done six months ago. There were a lot of things that she never would have done six months ago. Back then, she had a true best friend. Someone who listened when she went on a stupid hockey rant. Then only person who never told her to give up on life, that she'd never accomplish anything. Well, not the only person, but the only one who showed major disagreement. She and Nina completed each other and she had screwed everything up.

It started out like a regular after school walk, just Minnie, Nina, and Carly. Then they found Owen and Leslie at the park. Nina had the bright idea to climb the hillside and spy on them, which the other two had reluctantly agreed to. They were about halfway up when everything changed.

Why Minnie did what she did next was still a mystery to everyone, including herself. Maybe it was her natural hate for the way Nina had took charge, maybe it was some regret towards the way she had been treating Leslie. Who cares? All that matters is she did it and it ruined her friendship.

Turning around, Minnie yelled over her shoulder that she was going back. Nina argued but she didn't listen. Once at the bottom of the hill, Minnie headed over to Owen and Leslie and told them everything. Knowing what she did, Nina and Carly followed her down. Smirking to hide her worries, Nina asked two words: Who died?

"Trust" was all Owen said, but it was enough to ruin they're friendships forever. Minnie waited for Nina to respond, but it never came. She stood there for a second, barely hiding her shock and turned away. As she turned, Minnie saw something in Nina's eyes that she had never seen there before. Behind the betrayal and anger were tears.

* * *

Review!!


	20. My Inspiration

The vid in question will be up soon! I was editing it last night when this idea came to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Carpenter. That is my one true regret!

* * *

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Bonjour!!"

Carly, Nina, and Dani were sitting on Nina's bed, making a video to introduce their new wizard rock band. After introducing themselves, talking about toast, chugging a Mountain Dew each and sitting in silence that would be edited out later, Carly tossed her hair over her shoulder and held out her shirt so it could be read. Looking over, Nina realised that she was wearing her Alex Carpenter shirt. Finally, something viewers would be interested in!

"So, fellow wizard rockers, how about that Alex Carpenter? Talk about a hottie!"

"Howl Howl!" added Dani.

Two weeks later, the girls were sitting around Carly's laptop, checking the video's stats. It had become far more successful then any of them had planned. Carley sighed and smiled.

"Thank god for Alex, huh?"

* * *

Review!


	21. Never Again

**This is a longer one. It has a few different parts to show what was going on with everyone at the same time.**

**Claimer: Real situation that I manipulated to suit my story.**

* * *

"It was a good season you guys! Come on! One last time!" yelled Amy. She had conducted her last halftime show.

The band gathered around their former drum major and put their hands in to the circle. Bill counted them off.

"One! Two! Three!"

"LET'S GO BAND!!!"

Amy glared at Bill as the rest of the band said their goodbyes. She had earned the right to lead the final countdown. Thank god it was the last time she would have to deal with him and his control issue. You'd think that after a whole season he would get over the fact that she had beaten him out for drum major. He should just be happy that he got assistant.

***

Bill know Amy was mad, but he didn't care. The only reason she got drum major was because the drum line needed him and there were plenty of flutes.

His inner ramblings were interrupted by the thing in front of him. A Tom-shaped thing. He smiled at his...uh...boyfriend? Yes, boyfriend. I suppose that's the right word. They hugged, not daring to do more in front of the band. Bill pulled away and looked at Tom. No more band practices meant no more running off during breaks. They didn't have any classes together, and both of their houses were filled with nosey siblings. Band was the only place they could be together and that's over now.

***

Nina was leaning on the bus, watching the football players get off of the bus. She was looking for Scott. Meeting him had helped her finally get over Ben. Scott was nicer, cuter, and actually acknowledged her. She was smitten. Suddenly her view was blocked by Drake.

"Hey, Muffin! How's it going?" She asked with a smirk. He was so much fun to mess with. She'd say she loved him, and he would insist she didn't. That's the perk of having friends with little brothers. Or maybe that's the curse of having big sisters with crazy friends. Either way, Nina loved Dani for having such a fun little brother.

"Shut up. Just came to say bye."

"Aw! So you do care!"

"Shut up."

He put his hands on her shoulders and touched their bodies together briefly.

"Was that supposed to be a hug?"

"Ugh. I'm going to take a shower."

As Drake started to walk away, Nina spotted Scott.

"I love you." She whispered.

"No you don't!" yelled Drake over his shoulder.

Nina smiled. She was going to miss this.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice.**


	22. Online

Long time, no update!

Here you go! A sample of what our converstions are really like! However, It's not all mine! I stole the ending from a harry potter icon and My Prerogative was written by Bobby Brown.

* * *

NiNidrumgirl50: Hey guys! Anyone there?

BOB_THE_CHAIR: Bonjour!

musicpotterfan888: Carley's here...

NiNidrumgirl50: Everbody survive a day without me?

BOB_THE_CHAIR: Barley! I almost died from sepreation anxioty.

musicpotterfan888: You didn't miss much... I really think those girls in gym think I'm crazy, but I don't care...

NiNidrumgirl50: That's my prerogative.

BOB_THE_CHAIR: I thought your prerogative was I never learn. I guess I was wrong. I was wrong.

musicpotterfan888: Wha...nevermind...I don't want to know...

NiNidrumgirl50: Lol! Hey Dani, have you had any encounters with the DarDar kind lately?

BOB_THE_CHAIR: Nope! No contact from the green wiggle what so ever!

musicpotterfan888: I miss him... stupid underwear weddings...

NiNidrumgirl50: LOL!

BOB_THE_CHAIR: LOL!

musicpotterfan888: LOL...

[DarkDarDar666 is online]

[NiNidrumgirl50 is offline]

[musicpotterfan888 is offline]

[BOB_THE_CHAIR is offline]

* * *

LOL! I miss my DarDar so!

Review!!!


	23. Failure

This is kind of depressing. Mainly because I'm extremely depressed. I applied to direct the children's show for the community theater and only got two votes, even though I'd worked with the kids before and they all love me. The director that got it is worthless and I'm was my way of venting

Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Fall Out Boy. The rest is my life.

* * *

_I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery_

The music was so loud, Nina couldn't think. That was exactly what she wanted. She'd cried herself out hours ago, taken double the dose of Tylenol to get rid of her headache, and was now looking for something to distract her from the thoughts of revenge that had begun popping into her head. Not that Nina was opposed to revenge. She actually found it very comforting. But this wasn't the time for revenge. It wasn't Carrie's fault she got the job. It was Nina's. She didn't know why they picked Carrie over her, but she was sure it was because she did something wrong. She felt like a total failure.

* * *

Lyrics: I Don't Care - Fall Out Boy

Reviews won't stop the pain, but they might distract me for a few seconds.


	24. Rebirth

**I apologize for my extensive breaks between chapters. Now that summer has arrive, I'll be posting at least once a week. I'm aiming to finish this around the end of my senior band season. I did a little under a third my sophomore year, so I'll balance it out this year and finish it up on time.**

**I own all these morose feelings.**

* * *

Nina sat at her desk flipping through old pictures and notes from last year. She leaned back and closed her eyes, thinking about how different things had become. A year ago, the group had been split in half by lies and bruised egos. They had all been so paranoid, not knowing who to trust. Now, the drama had blown over, and friendships were mended. They would never be the same, but they were a functional group again. The could talk and laugh, sometimes unsure of what to say, but overall, happy. It wasn't the perfect situation, but Nina was happy with it. She vowed that this summer would serve as a time of rebirth for them.

* * *

**Review!**


	25. Breaking Away

See, I kept my promise!

I'm a good girl!!!

Our new season started yesterday!

Drum major tryouts tomorrow, so be ready for more updates!

This isn't how it happened at all, but Bill really did break a chair!

_

* * *

_

_I'll spread my wiiiiiings and I'll learn how to flyyyyyyy_

The room covered their ears as Bill skipped in, singing.

_I'll do what it taaaaaakes til' I touch the skyyyyyyyyy_

Even Tom groaned as his boyfriend grabbed Donnie and began spinning around the room.

_And I'll make a wish_

Throwing Donnie to the side, Bill twirled around the band students chairs, towards the center of the room.

_Take a chance_

He jumped onto a chair, using his drumstick as a microphone.

_Make a chaaange_

Under the strain of Bill's dance moves, the legs of the chair started to bend, folding under the seat.

_And breeeaaaak aaaaawaaaay!!_

Bill crashed to the floor with a thud and the entire marching band howled with laughter.

* * *

Reviews would be nice!


	26. Forever and a Day

**I wrote this a while back as part of something else that didn't work out.**

**It's mine!**

* * *

Nina glared at the ceiling of the french room as Ducky told her a story about her dentist. Nina closed her eyes, blocking out her friend. Normally, she pretended to listen to Ducky. Today, though, she couldn't find the energy. Scott was away at a math leage festival and not seeing him at his loocker that morning band put her in a foul mood. Her feelings for the boy were growing stronger by the day. It hurt to see him talking other girls and when he laughed, her heart melted. She missed him so much. He would be back in three days, but to her it was forever.

* * *

**Comments would be nice, **

**Questions are fine,**

**Concerns are welcomed,**

**Review this story of mine**


	27. Lost and Found

**You have no idea how many people lose their pants at our school! It's insane!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pants. I mean, I own pants! Just not the idea of pants!**

* * *

"I can't believe he gave me detention! All I did was photoshop some pictures!"

"Nina, You put Mr. Grenweggly in a tutu! And I can't believe he gave ME a detention! All I did was...I didn't even do anything!"

"I also gave him hair! He should thank me for that! But No! He makes us clean out the lost and found! Seriously, Minnie, why the lost and found? There's not even anything cool in-PANTS!"

"How do you lose pants?"

"Mr. Grenweggly probably forgot them when he was wearing his tutu! I think I'll go take them back to him!"

"Nina, Don't! Serious! Come back! You...whatever. I wonder what he'll make us do for our next detention."

* * *

**Review or I'll make you polish Mr. Grenweggly's baldness!**


	28. Light

**Light and Dark go together. Both are based on a sleepover I had few weeks ago!**

**The big bouncing inflatable green ball is property of Nigahiga**

* * *

"Up!!!"

"Oof! Ugh! Blanket!"

"Blanket? Hear that, Carly? Nina wants blankets!"

"Like this one?"

"Mffffahhh!"

Nina flailed as Dani and Carly smothered her with blankets and pillows. She grabbed a pillow and rolled off of the air mattress that was set up in her living room, swinging it at her friends. They fought and eventually collapsed around Nina's laptop. Laughing, they pulled up one of the videos they had watched the previous night.

"And for the really daring, throw it at this potato! Uh. Po-ta-tooo!"

* * *

**Yeah, I like to sleep! **

**Reviews will wake me up!**


End file.
